Love in a hopeless place
by Marchbabe
Summary: Bonnie has had enough of the Elena/Damon/Stefan drama and decides to take a break for a while especially after seeing grams suffer again. So she strikes an unlikely frienship with the hybrid and feelings start to grow...on both sides. Oneshot. Please read:)


**Hello all, so I was reading a couple of klonnie stories today and I got inspired. They are hot. I love this couple a lot although I also love Klaroline. I just think that Bonnie deserves better love interests on the show. This is set after 3x21 but AU in season 4. Consider it before Bonnie is off to college. I hope they are not too oc O_0**

**Summary: Bonnie has had enough of the Elena/Damon/Stefan dramas and decided to not get involved in any of their plans anymore especially after seeing her grandmother suffer again. So she strikes an unlikely friendship with the hybrid and feelings start to grow…on both sides**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD, if I did Alaric would still be alive and I would get more Kol time lol**

Bonnie made her way through the originals' mansion with slow and deliberate steps. Since she got rather tired of the Elena/Salvatore drama, she decided that new alliances and associations were in place. She was still in the loop about what was going on but she refused to take any part of it. It was painful to see Elena struggle as a vampire and following Damon like a lovesick puppy but she had made her bed and frankly, it was time to lie in it. She was tired about how other people seemed to always lay in the bed that Elena and her lackeys (Stefan& Damon) seemed to make. How many people had to die for this drama to end? Jenna, Alaric, her mother, her grandmother and so many other people. She loved Elena but she needed a serious break.

After seeing her grandmother suffer in front of her eyes, she had decided that she would do what was best for her. And she struck a rather strange friendship with the originals to say the least. Klaus had offered her freedom and solace without judging her and in exchange, she didn't set him on fire or conspire to end him. They had spent a lot of time together as she tried to get him back in his body and at that time, they kind of conversed a little bit. And it really helped that he wasn't the common enemy for a change although he could hardly be trusted. She had made it clear that she would never be his minion and she intrigued him too much for him to use her like that.

"You just can't get enough of me Bonnie B…" She saw the younger Mikaelson walking toward her with a smirk and she just rolled her eyes. He had his signature leather jacket, a wife beater as well as black jeans.

"Yeah coz my love for you is undying…pun intended."

"Careful not to let Nick hear that…we wouldn't want my dear brother to burst into a jealous fit." He smirked with mischief before passing her.

"Speaking of which, where is he?"

"What do you think? Releasing some of his fantasies about that dumb girl on a paper." He said in disgust, shaking his head.

For some reason, Bonnie felt a little jealous at how the hybrid was showering her friend with care and love. Elena had the undying devotion of those two while Caroline had two hybrids fighting for her attention and what did she have? Her grimoire and a count of dead bodies. Shaking her head, she made her way to Klaus' study and true his brother's words, he was concentrated on drawing something that she couldn't see.

"Do you ever get tired of drawing her?" She enquired, dropping her grimoire on the nearest table.

"Never sweet heart." She rolled her eyes at his answer but said nothing more. Instead, she started observing the man in front of her. He was wearing a vest only, which meant she could see his defined muscles to perfection. She swallowed hard and looked at him some more. With his back to her, he wouldn't notice.

"It's rude to stare sweetheart." She felt his smirk without seeing his face.

"I wasn't staring, you're the only person in the room, what am I supposed to do? Pretend you're not here?" She said irritably. She was upset with herself for getting caught.

"Well, if it's my full attention you wanted, you should have just said so love." He said turning fully toward her. Her heart fluttered a bit. It was the first time he called her love after all the time she had been at his house. And she absolutely adored his accent. It felt like honey dripping…

"Well, I need to prepare myself." He said moving to the door.

"Are you going out?" She said turning from where she sat.

"Yes, I have a date with Ms. Forbes." He chuckled and went on. "You are welcome to use my study though. Becca should be home soon." He said, giving the witch a last look before exiting. He was getting more and more weird. He didn't stay much at home whenever she came. He always had a reason to go out and leave her behind.

Bonnie couldn't understand her feelings lately. How did she get to the point where she was hanging out with the originals and was developing something more for one of them? Worst of all, the man that had repeatedly tried to kill. She looked at his "projects" and felt jealousy rise in her chest. She was the one spending most of her time with him and yet, he couldn't tear himself away from her friend. Well, just like she spent –more like wasted- time with Jeremy and he ended up choosing his dead vampire girlfriend. How sad. Anyways, enough was enough. She had been cooped up in this mansion for a while now. It was time to see the outside world. Lately, she had met a guy, a warlock, passing through, from chance harbor who asked her out but she was hesitant. Well, not anymore. She took her iPhone out and dialed his number.

**BKBKBKBKBKBKBK**

"I didn't think you'd agree to this." He gave her a warm smile that made her blush. Even with a tuxedo, he still had his bad boy air.

"Oh, well I am full of surprises." She returned his smile. She was wearing a flowing lime green dress that outlined her body in all the right places. Her hair was swept up in a bun and her makeup was light but highlighted the right features of her face, especially her eyes.

"Well you look ravishing." He smiled at her. He had taken out to one of the best restaurant of Mystic falls.

"Why thank you, you do clean up well." She gave him a bright smile. The boy was gorgeous! It was a pity that he was just passing through. She could see the potential that they had, only if they explored it, but that wouldn't happen. And sadly, she already had conflicting feelings about a certain hybrid.

"So tell me more, I mean all I know is that you have two best friends and they have major boyfriend issues, what about yourself?" He took a bite of his entrée.

"Me? Well…what can I say, I am a witch and that is all there is to it." She said. It had been so long since someone had some interest in her.

"What? No, a beautiful girl like you with nothing to tell? Hard to believe. Well I will start. I have already told you where I am from or what I am. I use magic for kicks and move a lot unless given a reason to stay." He finished with a glint in his eyes. Bonnie blushed again.

The evening was a pleasant one as they just shared a normal time. Both hadn't had that in a very long time. Once they both finished, they took a stroll through the small town. At that time, people would be afraid to walk out but the thought of their powers comforted them.

"Bonnie?" She heard a voice from behind her and was faced with none other than Caroline and her arm candy Klaus.

"Caroline? What in the world are you doing here?" she hugged her friend warmly. She was the one that she kept contact with when she decided to leave the Elena drama behind.

Seeing Klaus with her broke her heart a little, they looked so gorgeous together and fitted perfectly. Him, in a charcoal suit and her in a scarlet gown. Well, she hoped that Jake and she could also rival."I was on a date." She nodded toward Klaus who just stood like a statue looking at her with a weird expression.

"Oh where are my manners…Caroline this is Jake, Jake this Caroline and her date Klaus." She made the introductions. Jake took Caroline's hand and kissed it slightly and shook hands with the hybrid.

"I am glad to finally meet you. Bonnie had a lot to say about the two of you." He smirked. He was not intimidated by them though he knew what they were.

This last comment drew Klaus' interest. So Bonnie spoke about him? That was interesting. But what was more interesting were his contradictory feelings toward both girls in front of him. He wasn't so sure that Caroline was who he wanted anymore. Spending time with the witch, he discovered a totally new side of her. Her likes, her dislikes. What made her laugh, cry…he could say that he knew her…but with Caroline, it was different. She intrigued him, but he didn't really know her. His fascination with her was born out of the little he had seen of her. That was why he had decided on this date; to reinforce his feelings toward Caroline. But seeing Bonnie with this stranger tonight had set him off. He could feel his jealousy rising to no end. This boy would never be enough for someone as strong as Bonnie, he assessed.

"You shouldn't be out at this time. It's dangerous." Both Caroline and Bonnie eyed him in surprise.

"Well if you are able to, so can she." Jake spoke up. He didn't like being intimidated by others.

"And I believe that she can speak for herself." He finally acknowledged Jake.

"Well if she can speak for herself then she is big enough to decide on what time she can be out and it's not like she cannot take care of herself." Jake returned the glare.

"You will do well to stay out of this one mate." Klaus growled and forgot that the two girls were still there.

"That's enough. Thank you Jake but I have this one. Klaus, I can go wherever I want with whomever." She glared at him.

"Just because you can doesn't mean you should." He said calmly and turned toward a confused Caroline to lead her away.

"You could have warned me that the crazy vampire was after you." Jake finally spoke out

"What? Him? No, he has been obsessed with Caroline for a while now that it's even creepy." She shuddered."Well, I am a man and I can recognize one who wants to mark his territory." And after that, they walked in a comfortable silence.

**BKBKBKBKBKBKBK**

The entire mansion almost shook when Klaus slammed the door shut. The evening had started well enough but ended so badly that after seeing Bonnie, he just took Caroline straight home with no explanation. His suit was now covered in blood as he indulged to release his anger afterward.

"I take it that Caroline rejected you once more." Rebekah chuckled slightly from behind him. He didn't react.

"Or should I say Bonnie maybe?" At the sound of her name, his head made a sharp turn toward his sister who looked like a pirate who had found a treasure.

"So it is Bonnie…let me guess, you're not sure about this Caroline obsession anymore…right?" Klaus' jaw ticked.

"For what it's worth Nick, you don't deserve to be anyone's number two. You deserve to be the only one. That is true love…well I don't think that you want to pull a Salvatore episode, I swear that ménage a trois does get old after a while… But seriously Nick…follow your heart. And I daresay that Jake is rather an eye candy." And with that, she left him alone to deal with his thoughts.

Rebekah was pleased that her brother seemed taken by the young witch, especially since the two had never really had any problems in the past. Plus, Caroline seemed to really love that Tyler of hers. And with that, it was like the Mikael situation all over because she knew that he had to prove his worth to Caroline for her to accept him. But with Bonnie, it was different; she embraced what he was and didn't use his past to make him feel awful. She knew what they were all up to but she chose hang out with them all the same; and she could always hear her heartbeat racing when Nick was around even if she played it cool. Oh and she really disliked Caroline.

It had been three days with no contact whatsoever between Klaus and Bonnie. The witch didn't make her daily apparitions but he knew that she would soon for she had forgotten her heavy grimoire."Seriously, whatever you did, fix it brother, now I have no one to play with. And since Becca has no one to shop with, she annoys me to no end!" Kol whined.

"Well, maybe if you did some growing up, up here." He pointed toward his head. "You wouldn't need any toy." He finished. He had been in a foul mood the last couple of days. He had drained people dry for the pleasure of it.

"And maybe if you weren't so stuck on Caroline, you'd realize that she ain't worth shit." In a flash, Klaus had his brother against the wall almost chocking him.

"You will not speak of her like that!" He threatened and released him.

"Alright, then you wouldn't mind if I went for Bonnie, man I've been dreaming about her and that her_" Kol groaned against the wall again. That time his brother was in a red fury. Kol started to regret pushing the wrong buttons.

"You do that and I will kill you…for good. She is MINE!" He growled.

"Okay okay." His brother tried to catch himself but fell on the floor. "Sheesh, talk about jealousy…" Kol massaged his temporarily bruised neck.

**BKBKBKBKBKBKBKBK**

Bonnie ignored all of Caroline's calls. She didn't want to have to explain what had happened that night. She couldn't even do that. Now that Jake was gone, she felt alone and remembered that her grimoire was still at the mansion. Both Rebekah and Kol had refused to bring it to her, she wasn't sure why. They insisted she came to fetch it. But she really didn't want to see him…gathering her courage, she walked inside the mansion, praying that he wasn't there.

She went into his study and found the grimoire sitting on the table that she let it on. Next to it, she saw the notebook that Klaus never let her see these days; the one he was always drawing in. curiosity got the best of her and she opened it. Inside were what seemed like endless drawings of herself: sleeping, laughing, smiling, doing her hair and so on. Shock didn't even begin to describe what she felt. And when she turned she saw him staring at her from the doorway. He looked more handsome than ever. His strawberry blonde hair was cut shorter, his icy blue travelling up and down her body while his full bloody mouth was slightly open.

"Bonnie…" The way he said it sent chills down her spine. It was almost a whisper but sounded like more. She swallowed thickly and cast her head down. She heard him walk toward her but she couldn't move. It was as if he cast a spell on her. Both his hands touched her lightly and she felt electricity course through her veins. At the contact, she shot up her head and looked in his eyes."Klaus…" She whispered. He went on touching her from her hands going upward until he reached her shoulders and rested his hands there. For Bonnie, there was denying what she felt for him anymore, not when he was looking at her as if he wanted her and only her. But then she suddenly detached herself from him.

"You can't have Caroline, so you run to me? Me, the little pathetic witch? Huh? You think that you drawing me will make me fall at your feet?" She glared at him and ignored the look of hurt on his face.

"This isn't about Caroline and you know it!" He finally said.

"Oh yes! It took you several rejections for you to finally see me?" She yelled.

"She didn't reject me! In fact, she kissed me the last time! But you are so worried about your damn insecurities that you can't even see when someone wants you for you and not for what you can do! You don't believe that someone can choose you for you! That I can choose you!" He yelled back at her. Caroline had kissed him? What the? What about Tyler? She was pissed and jealous now

"Please Klaus! So the big bad wolf wants the naïve little witch! Yeah right." She snorted.

"Yes Bonnie I want you." He said calmly.

"It's not that simple." She sighed.

"Oh but it is sweet heart." He took few locks of her hair and played with it. He leant forward so that he could breathe in her ear. Her body tickled all over

"You see, I want all of you Bonnie. It is true that I did want Caroline but what we have is different and you know it. You can't even deny it. You want me as well. You understand me. You want the thrill of something new and dangerous love and I am it. I will show you what you have never seen and will take you places you have never seen, pun fully intended. You will always be treated like the queen that you deserve to be. With one look…" He looked deep in her eyes. "I will make you burn with desire…" Her breath caught in her chest and her heart was beating wildly. "With one touch…" He touched the base of her neck. "I will make you beg for more…and with one kiss…" His lips hovered above hers. "You will see heaven…"

The physical proximity proved to be too much for both of them as he crashed his lips on hers. Boy, he wasn't kidding when he said that she would see heaven. This one was earth shattering. She had never experienced anything like that. He rested his warm hands on her hips. Klaus felt like she would be the death of him. He couldn't get enough of her and this one was way better than the one he shared with Caroline. Not only did it have passion but it also had everything they couldn't express in words. He had a very hard time controlling himself. He didn't want to hurt her at all, but her scent invaded him so much that he was on the verge of losing control. When it became too much, he tore himself from her and turned away. She was confused at first, afraid that he'd reject her.

"Klaus…please look at me.""No…" slowly she put her hand on his cheek turned him slowly toward her to reveal his vampire face and fangs. His look was one of uncertainty. He was scared that she would be scared of the monster in him. She slowly traced and caressed the black veins on his face.

"You're beautiful…Don't ever be ashamed of who you are…" She breathed.

"I don't want to hurt you love." He wanted to turn away again but she held him in place.

"No, you won't…I trust you…and I love you…" She smiled at him and his face changed back to normal. It was the very first time in his entire existence that someone told him that with no hidden agenda. He was almost surprised at how good it really felt.

"I love you too…" He whispered before kissing her again.

"But I will still kick your ass…" She smiled.

"And I will still drive this town crazy…" He smiled back and kissed her some more.

"See? I told you they would kiss if she came around." Kol grinned at his sister. They were spying from the crack of the door

"Oh yeah? I recall you saying that they would shag." Kol rolled his eyes.

"Same thing."

"Nah huh."

"Semantics sister, what can I say?" He shrugged.

"Well I said that they would confess their feelings to each other." Rebekah smirked.

"Yeah whatever. And sis?"

"Yes?"

"Nice touch putting his drawing book next to the grimoire…." They both grinned at each other.

**Here it is folks, I hope you enjoyed :-) please R&R**


End file.
